The present invention is related to laser devices. More specifically, examples of the present invention provide laser dazzling devices power by one or more green laser diodes characterized by a wavelength of about 500 nm to 540 nm. In various examples, laser dazzling devices include non-polar and/or semi-polar green laser diodes. In a specific example, a single laser dazzling device includes a plurality of green laser diodes, which may couple power together. There are other examples as well.
As human beings become more civilized, non-lethal techniques have been developed to temporarily halt others that may be dangerous or hostile. In any potentially hostile situation such as a military security checkpoint, a critical need exists to identify potentially threatening individuals or groups prior to undertaking an escalation of force. Non lethal threat detection and deterrent techniques are commonly used such as megaphones, tire spike strips, traffic cones, fencing, and hand gestures. However, many of these are impractical in impromptu security environments, and such measures may not show enough force to deter potentially hostile parties. If a serious threat is anticipated, historically, warning shots were fired, but this action can actually accelerate tensions and result in unwanted and unnecessary escalation of force if the shots are perceived incorrectly by the approaching party. Moreover, once the warning shots have been fired, a common next step in the escalation of force is to engage the approaching party directly with gunfire which dramatically increases the likelihood in loss of life.
As a result, an intermediate means of threat detection using bright light has been developed and employed called laser dazzling. This measure provides less than lethal threat detection, assessment, and an opportunity for de-escalation while at the same time providing a strong visual warning which can “dazzle” or induce temporary blindness to disorient approaching hostile parties without causing permanent ocular damage. End users of these tools include soldiers on the battlefield, homeland security officers, police, general security who find themselves in any potentially hostile situation.
An application of bright light for threat detection and deterrent goes back to early in the 20th century when soldiers used searchlights for this purpose. As lasers were developed in the 1960s, they became more portable, and by the 1980s, defense and security forces were using lasers as dazzlers because of their long range capability resulting from their collimated beam output. In the 1990s, the United Nations enacted the Protocol on Blinding Laser Weapons which outlawed weapons intended to cause permanent blindness, but which leave the door open to weapons which induce temporary blindness.
Laser dazzlers are a common tool in the defense and security market. They go by several names, including: laser dazzler, nonlethal visual disrupter, visual warning technology, nonlethal lasers, and others. In conventional laser dazzlers, green lasers are often employed. In order to generate the green laser light in the conventional laser dazzlers, a three stage laser is often required, typically referred to as a diode pumped solid state (DPSS) frequency doubled green laser. A conventional laser design typically includes:                A laser diode which outputs 808 nm laser light (typically powered by a battery)        The 808 nm laser is then focused into a solid state lasing crystal based on ND:YAG or Nd:Van. The crystals emit laser light at or near 1064 nm.        The 1064 nm is then incident on a frequency doubling crystal which creates green light through the second harmonic generation process where two 1064 nm photons are converted into a single 532 nm photon. The frequency doubling crystal is typically KTP, LBO, BBO, PPLN, or another similar material. While these conventional laser dazzling devices are functional, there are certain drawbacks. That is, conventional laser dazzlers are often complex and requires complex optics and configurations. Additionally, such laser dazzlers are also expensive and difficult to scale. These and other drawbacks are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.        
Therefore, it is to be appreciated that improved systems and method for laser dazzling devices are desirable.